Nie ma to jak Świat
by Rinoa Faustus
Summary: Zdarzają się chwile, gdy cały świat siada w barze i opiewając promile alkoholu, z radością patrzy w przyszłość. Są krzyki, kłótnie, bijatyki i wyznania miłosne. Co będzie tym razem? Trochę wódki, wina i piwa… czyli niemiecko-pruska filozofia.
1. Chapter 1

**Nie ma to jak Świat**

Oficjalnym sposobem na rozwiązaniem wszelakich waśni, były liczne spotkania ONZ. Oczywiście, podobne konferencje nie rozładowywały potrzeby spoliczkowania delikwenta czy obrzucenia go błotem, więc – ku uciesze większej części Europy, Australii, Azji i Ameryki – czasem urządzano nieoficjalne schadzki w barach. Tak było i tym razem – posiedzenie zakończyło się powszechnym rozejmem, aby pod wieczór wszyscy ponownie zapałali do siebie żądzą mordu.

Naturalnie spotkania w barach nie miały na celu wzajemnego mordobicia – zwykle używano niezwykle eufemistycznego określenia „sesje integracyjne". Właśnie w ramach wzajemnej integracji Francja skoczył Anglii do gardła, zamaszyście wymachując plastikowym widelcem. Dalej Polska próbował, dość nieudolnie, namówić Litwę do przejęcia imperium Barbie. Nadbałtycki kraj po raz kolejny mamrotał, że nie rości sobie prawa do żadnego Kena, bez względu na to jaki przystojny by jegomość nie był. Jakkolwiek by nie patrzeć, wspólny zamach na różowość znanej plastikowej blond lalki może uchodzić za integrację. Zwłaszcza w ramach polsko-litewskiej unii.

Jednakże podczas gdy większości krajów podobne powiązania nie czyniły znacznej różnicy, pewien osobliwy krzyżak nie mógł owego faktu przeboleć. Miał dziwne przeczucia odnośnie dobrych intencji dwóch zdradliwych nacji. Nawet jeśli, patrząc czysto teoretycznie, nie miał już najmniejszego powodu do obaw o swoje włości. Zdetronizowana przed laty prusacka duma jęła bezczelnie spacerować po okowach jego umysłu, czyniąc dosyć subtelne aluzje do _pewnej _bitwy, którą – nie, to tylko przeinaczenie historyków! – rzekomo przegrał. Jakiś tam _Grunwald _wyczulił go już do końca życia na wszelakiej maści schadzki polsko-litewskie. Właściwie, to szczególnie i jedynie na nie.

- Ja naprawdę nie wiem, co Feliks widzi w tej całej Litwie. Sztywne to takie, usłużne, uległe i pozbawione mojej zagilbistości. Uczynny podnóżek. Nigdy bym się z nim przespał, nawet z przymusu. – Prusak wypił duszkiem piwo, z głośnym szczękiem odstawiając kufel. – Chociaż bez przymusu też by tego nie zrobił.

Czerwone oczy pomknęły na chwilę ku Anglii, który wyklinając Francję od szczurów lądowych, szykował się na niehonorowy kopniak poniżej pasa. Jego przeciwnik instynktownie osłonił strategiczną część swojego ciała, klnąc w ojczystym języku. Potrząsając z niedowierzaniem głową, Gilbert powrócił do smakowania ukochanego trunku. Może zaliczał się do awanturników i intrygantów, ale pojedynki Arthura i Francisa zawsze kończyły się tak samo – więc po cóż się wtrącać? Lepiej się trochę napić. Zwłaszcza, że podawano niebyle jakie niemieckie piwo.

- Czy nie zastanawiasz się czasem, co by było, gdyby ta dwójka się pogodziła? Myślisz, że żabie udka i herbata by się pogryzły na wzmiankę o angielsko-francuskim traktacie pokojowym? – Gilbert rzucił okiem na brata, który nieprzerwanie wpatrywał się tępo w nietknięty kufel swojego piwa. Głośne, pełne rezygnacji westchnienie krzyżaka, zwróciło uwagę Niemca. Błękitne oczy zaprzestały nużących obserwacji, obierając sobie za nowy obiekt szczupłą sylwetkę brata.

- Coś mówiłeś, Bruder?

- Oh, nic takiego. Tylko głośno myślałem. Wiesz, wielce zastanawiająca kwestia: potrzebujesz flirtu czy dasz się od tak po prostu zaciągnąć do łóżka? – Gilbert uśmiechnął się złośliwie, ciesząc oniemiałą miną młodszego brata. Nic tylko uwiecznić na zdjęciu, oprawić w ramkę i postawić na honorowym miejscu przy łóżku. Najlepiej pruskim łóżku.

Jedno wyjście do baru – zaledwie kilka euro. Trzy kolejki piwa – trzydzieści euro. Reakcja Ludwiga na bezceremonialne zaproszenie do łóżka – bezcenne. I tak oto przy ucieleśnieniu wspaniałości jaką niewątpliwie jest Prusy, karta MasterCard może się schować.

- Nie żartuj sobie, Bruder. – warknął Niemcy, ponownie poświęcając się obserwacjom pełnego złocistego płynu, kufla. Widocznie nieruchomy przedmiot był bardziej fascynujący niż Prusy. Ego białowłosego zostało bezlitośnie stłamszone do rozmiarów niewielkiego pagórka gdzieś na terenie Monachium.

- A kto tu powiedział o żartowaniu? Jakom żyw jestem śmiertelnie poważny! – białowłosy wstał, przyjmując wyniosłą pozę. Prawdopodobnie całość zakłócał jedynie kufel piwa w jednej dłoni, ale Jego Zagilbistość Wielki Prusy nie zwrócił na to uwagi.

Niemcy zmierzył brata beznamiętnym spojrzeniem, nie komentując. Pokręcił tylko głową z politowaniem i zerknął na siedzącego niedaleko Włocha, który dosyć głośno wyjaśniał Belgii, na czym polega różnica między pastą a piwem. Osobiście nie rozdrabniałby się na ten temat z podobnym zaangażowanie co młody Wenecja, ale widocznie każdy ma w życiu inne priorytety. Anglia od tysiącleci próbuje roznieść w trzewiach Francję, na co ten reaguje podobnym pomysłem ustosunkowując go do Brytyjczyka. Ludwig postawił sobie za cel zdobyć całą Europę, co przypłacił porządnym kopniakiem w niemiecką dumę, Prusak nieprzerwanie drażni się z każdą napotkaną żywą istotą, a Włochy może myśleć jedynie o makaronie. Ot, taki jest niespisany porządek wszechświata.

- Bo pasta się nie leje. Ona się… ciągnie! I jest smaczna i zdrowa! I się ją przyjemnie je! I w ogóle pasta jest super! I ma różne kolory!

- No dobra, ale dlaczego się ciągnie?

- Bo pasta tak ma.

- Fajnie, ale dlaczego tak ma?

- Bo pasta…

Mimo szczerych chęci Ludwig nie usłyszał dalszej wypowiedzi Włocha. Jego własny wrzód na niemieckich czterech literach, od święta nazywany urokliwym starszym bratem, wybrał akurat ten moment by przypomnieć blondynowi o swoim istnieniu. Bynajmniej nie uczynił tego w sposób subtelny i dyskretny, ale bez najmniejszych oporów trzepnął go po plecach. Z tysiącem obelg cisnących się na usta Niemcy zwrócił ku Prusom morderczy wzrok, gotów zabijać każdy pomiot krzyżacki jaki mu wpadnie w ręce. Albo nie wpadnie, bo zdąży jakimś magicznym i zdecydowanie tajemniczym sposobem uciec.

- Czego? – zapytał kulturalnie Niemiec, ukradkiem rozglądając się za jakimś ostrym przedmiotem. Spotkanie z obiecująco wyglądającym kuflem piwa powinno przywrócić pruskiej głowie połowiczną zdolność myślenia. Ale tylko połowiczną, bo całość musiała już dawno gdzieś przepaść.

- Moja zagilbistość każe zapytać, po jaką cholerę wpatrujesz się w Włocha. – wytłumaczył skwapliwie Gilbert, jednym ruchem opróżniając większą cześć swojej szklanicy. Ludwig przez kilka sekund przetrawiał słowa brata, zastanawiając się czy powinien w ogóle odpowiadać. Zachód miał zdolność trzeźwego myślenia nawet po kilku kolejkach piwa, przez co zamiast wygłaszać długie pijackie monologi, często zagadywał kompanów żądając od nich regularnych odpowiedzi. Jeśli natomiast wyżłopał dostateczną ilość promili grzecznie konwersował sam ze sobą, zapewne utwierdzony w przekonaniu, że lepszego rozmówcy nie znajdzie. – Pytałem się o coś, West.

Niewinne stuknięcie w czoło, a właściwie złośliwe _dźgnięcie_ z premedytacją, ocuciło Niemcy z chwilowej konsternacji. Powyższy gest utwierdził Ludwiga w straszliwym przekonaniu – brat nie wypił jeszcze dostatecznie dużo piwa, by zasiąść samotnie w kącie i prowadzić przyciszone rozmowy ze swoim niemałym ego. Był w pełni władz umysłowych, co w aktualnej sytuacji sprzyjało znienawidzonym przez Niemca podtekstom – wszelakiego rodzaju, począwszy od tych niewinnych, niemal pieszczotliwych komentarzy, poprzez nieco bezczelne uwagi, a skończywszy na ciężkim kalibrze bardzo niewybrednych niedopowiedzeń rzucanych pod niemieckim adresem.

- Po żadną. Siedzi wystarczająco blisko, że mogę czasem na niego zerkać, Bruder. – mruknął od niechcenia Niemiec, kątem oka śledząc poczynania kompana. Białowłosy zmarszczył brwi co świadczyło o wzmożonej pracy trybików krzyżackiego umysłu. Naraz rozpogodził się i pomachał dłonią w kierunku drzwi baru.

- Patrz kogo przywiało! Toż to moja cudna ptaszynka! – białowłosy niezwykle energicznie zmienił swoją lokalizację. Można by rzec, że przeistoczył się w mały, jednoosobowy helikopter, bo żywo wymachując każdą kończyną jaką dysponował, pomknął w stronę nowoprzybyłego kraju. Najświeższy klient baru bynajmniej nie był tym faktem zachwycony. – Ptaszynka~!

Kanada przez kilka długich sekund dość nieudolnie próbował oddychać, bo Prusy w przypływie nagłej wylewności skutecznie utrudniał mu tą ważną życiową funkcję. Przytuliwszy chłopaka jednym z legendarnych uścisków, od których kości żebrowe nabierają konsystencji łamliwych patyków, krzyżak uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha.

- Mi… też… bardzo… miło… Gilbert. – wysapał z wyraźnym trudem Kanadyjczyk, a jego twarz zaczęła niepokojąco szybko zmieniać kolor na przeraźliwie biały. Na szczęście białowłosy odstąpił od zamiarów szybkiego uduszenia chłopaka, bo zaraz zwolnił uścisk i ochoczo potargał włosy nowoprzybyłej nacji. Gdy Mattie już oswoił się z myślą, że czeka go ołysienie z powodu czułości krzyżaka, za jego plecami pojawił się kolejny kraj. Nadzieja wstąpiła w kanadyjską duszkę, ale szybko się ulotniła słysząc charakterystyczne siorbanie i mlaskanie.

Gilbertowi widocznie również nie umknął ciekawy muzyczny akompaniament, który towarzyszył pojawieniu się Ameryki. Blondyn z tradycyjnym, obciekającym tłuszczem hamburgerem i szklanką schłodzonej coli, zawitał w barze. Kanada mógł przysiąc, że za Alfredem powiewała wyimaginowana amerykańska flaga, a gdzieś z oddali – może z niebiańskich wrót – dochodziły stłumione odgłosy hymnu. Ze stwierdzeniem, że wpływy USA przeniosły się na strefę sacrum, Mattie westchnął ujmująco. Chyba powinien ograniczyć filmy fantastyczne.

- Yo! Przybył wasz bohater! – radosny głos Ameryki samoistnie potoczył się po całym lokalu, nie przykuwając na dłużej uwagi żadnego szanującego się państwa. Jedynym wyjątkiem był Ivan, który z nagłym zainteresowaniem zwrócił wzrok ku lśniącej powierzchni metalowej rury. – Nie, nie musicie wstawać! Cieszcie się, że przybyłem!

Niewiele brakowało by Mattie przysłowiowo „podskoczył z radości". Westchnął cicho i nieco nerwowo ścisnął swojego kochanego polarnego niedźwiadka.

- Kto ty jesteś? – zapytał tradycyjnie misiek, nie kierując pytania do nikogo konkretnego.

- Kanada… - zaczął cichutko Mattie, szykując się na dłuższą kłótnię z przytulanką. Ku powszechnemu przerażeniu Ameryka postanowił go wspaniałomyślnie wyręczyć. W końcu, fucha super bohatera do czegoś zobowiązuje. Na przykład do uświadamiania niewinnej pluszowej istotki. Nawet gdy jej właściciel tego nie chce.

- Kto ty jesteś?

- Jestem HERO!

- Polak mały!

Wszyscy zamilkli, kierując wzrok w stronę najbardziej różowego kąta w całym niewielkim barku. Cukierkowy kolor niemal raził w oczy i nawet osoba wyposażona w parę włoskich okularów przeciwsłonecznych nie podołałaby intensywności tejże barwy. Adresat wypowiedzi wypiął dumnie pierś do przodu, prezentując niezidentyfikowany napis na bluzce – Gilbert nie był pewien o czym dokładnie mówią tajemnicze znaki na ubiorze Feliksa. Podejrzewał, że większość odpowiedzialności za nieczytelność polskich hieroglifów ponoszą najrozmaitsze serduszka upstrzone na całej powierzchni bluzki. W nadmiarze.

- Jasne, że mały. Taki tyci, że nawet nie widać. – zauważył złośliwie Prusak zyskując do kolekcji zirytowane spojrzenie Feliksa. Z całą pewnością nie pierwsze i nie ostatnie. – A w ogóle to coś ty sobie wymazał na bluzce? Jakieś różowe frędzle czy to tylko ujawnił się twój antytalent artystyczny?

Zielonooki wspiął się na stół, ukazując całemu światu swoją niebagatelną postawę. Definitywnie kreacją dorównał samemu Armaniemu, choć zarówno Prusak jak i pozostała reszta Europy nie potrafili dopatrzyć się pośród połaci falban, koronek i ogólnej różowości jakiegoś większego zamysłu stylisty. Zdaniem Włoch całemu stroju brakowało pasty, według Belgii Polska mógł lepiej zaznaczyć swoją szczupła talię (dajmy na to różowym paskiem, co by efektownie komponował się z całością wystrzałowego ubrania), dla Rosji Polsza mógł założyć nawet ocieplany polarek i tak nie myślałby o niczym innym jak o kolejnym rozbiorze. Francja z nijakim ubolewaniem odwrócił wzrok, oswajając się z myślą, że przez najbliższy tydzień nie spojrzy już na żadnego polskiego emigranta. Anglia nie przejął się ekstrawagancko różową wieczorową kreacją Poland i korzystając z nagłego oniemiania krajów, zaimprowizował zmasowany atak butelką whisky na nieświadomego zagrożeń Francisa. Litwa marzył by zespolić się z podłogą i uciec jak najdalej od natrętnego wzroku przerażającej większości świata. Niemcy i Prusy jednogłośnie stwierdzili, że stroje Polen nie są na ich zdrowie psychiczne.

- Spadaj na drzewo, bo ci powtórzę Grunwald!

Kiedy mieszkasz z bratem, który ma tak zwaną „manię obsesyjną" (czy też, jak on to sam ujmuje „lekką niechęć") na punkcie legendarnej bitwy króla Jagiełły z Mistrzem Zakonu Krzyżackiego, w końcu również wyczulasz się tym punkcie. Wystarczy sama myśl o Grunwaldzie, byś natychmiast wyszperał z kieszeni zastrzyk z środkami uspokajającymi, bo znając charakter Prus okażę się wkrótce niezbędny. Niestety Ludwig mimo swojej znanej zapobiegliwości dzisiaj nie zabezpieczył się w podobny sposób. I, wnioskując z morderczego wzroku Gilberta pragnącego jedynie rozszarpać na drobne kawałeczki przedstawiciela Polski, bardzo źle zrobił.

- Zaraz ci przypomnę trzy rozbiory, Polen! Nawet na jakieś tuje przede mną nie uciekniesz! – Prusak z pewnością rzuciłby się do przodu niczym pamiętnego 1410 roku na Grunwaldzkich polach rozrywając na strzępy blondwłosego husarza, gdyby nie powstrzymała go para silnych, niewątpliwie niemieckich ramion. Sapiąc i wyzywając każdego kto znalazł się w polu widzenia białowłosego, Gilbert prezentował całemu świata swoją niebotyczną chęć zemsty. W końcu jednak duma ubodła go w krzyżackie serce i zaprzestał dramatycznych przekleństw, sukcesywnie próbując wyswobodzić się z troskliwych objęć brata. Bezskutecznie.

- Wypuszczę cię, ale dopiero jak będę miał pewność, że nie zaczniesz wymachiwać krzesłem nad głową Feliksa, Bruder. – Niemcy usadził Prusaka na stołku, od razu stawiając przed nim kufel ziemnego piwa. Jeśli promile nie okażą się odpowiednim ekstraktem rozluźniającym, to Ludwig jest gotów zarządzić natychmiastowy odwrót sił niemiecko-pruskich z baru.

- Ten Polaczek robi się coraz bardziej bezczelny, West. Trzeba mu pokazać, że jego miejsce pod moim butem, a nie na stole. – warknął Gilbert, ale zamiast wprowadzić groźbę w życie i nacieszyć się rozpłaszczonym blondynem pod własną podeszwą, posłusznie przyspawał się do obiecującego kufelka. W końcu będzie miał jeszcze niejedną okazję na poniżenie Feliksa. Jedna godzina więcej czy mniej nie robi takiej gigantycznej różnicy.

- Nie mógłbyś… pogodzić się z Polen? – zapytał przyciszonym głosem Niemcy, profilaktycznie rozglądając się wokół. Tak jak podejrzewał zagorzała walka między Anglią a Francją przeszła w pojedynek na śmierć i życie, w którym ewentualne unicestwienie przeciwnika było równoznaczne z obrzuceniem go ociekającą tłuszczem kiełbaską z różna. Jak na razie obaj ponieśli stosunkowo niewielkie rany – chociaż w mniemaniu Ludwiga były to straty nieodwracalne, bo jedwabne żakiety nijak nie dadzą się doprać z plam. Rosja próbował opić Łotwę, który nie dość że dygotał na sam widok Ivana, to jeszcze wizja wódki napawała go czystą grozą. Zresztą nadbałtyckie trio samo w sobie przypominało drżącą galaretkę, bez względu na to czy stała przed nimi butelka rosyjskiego trunku, czy też nie.

- Was? Deustch, ty nie mówisz poważnie! – krzyk Prus pogodził Ludwiga z faktem, że kiedyś ceniona dyskrecja jest w dzisiejszych czasach przereklamowana. – Ta blond wywłoka nie będzie mi wyrzucać w twarz Grunwaldu! To była tylko _JEDNA _pieprzona bitwa! Jedna! Jeden! One! Eins!

Zbulwersowany prusak to wielce niezadawalający efekt nieudolnych starań Zachodu. Zwłaszcza jeśli powyższa persona nie potrafi bulwersować się we względnym spokoju, ale potrzebuje wiernej publiki i poniesionego głosu. Czasem, aby cały odbiór był bardziej dosadny, dzierżył jeszcze w dłoniach swój ukochany miecz. Tym razem ograniczył się do pustego kufla. Na nieszczęście Niemiec z dumnej pozy również nie zamierzał zrezygnować. Prawdziwy krzyżacki bulwers w całej swojej trzymetrowej okazałości. Niemcy miał ochotę popisać się swoim niemałym zasobem przekleństw, ale w porę ugryzł się w język. Nie da się sprowokować i nie udusi członka własnej rodziny.

- Ciszej, Bruder. Niepotrzebnie ściągasz na siebie całą uwagę. – wymamrotał Ludwig przezornie rozglądając się na boki. Połowa baru oglądała widowisko z wypisanym na twarzach zapierającym dech w piersiach zachwytem. Ba! Doszło do tego, że wojska angielsko-francuskie ogłosiły na kilka chwil zawieszenie broni, co by ich dowódcy mogli w spokoju obserwować pokaz pruskiej dumy. Jedynie Rosja spokojnie popijał ukochaną wódkę w towarzystwie nadbałtyckiej potrojonej porcji galaretki.

- _JEDNA_! Rozumiesz młody? W całym moim wspaniałym życiu raz odniosłem głupią klęskę i tylko to mi wypominają! W cholerę ze wszystkimi historykami, _prawie _wygrałem! – atmosfera w barze powoli osiągnęła stan uprzejmego zdziwienia. Polak siedział dumnie na krześle, eksponując cała swoją różowość w dosłownym tego słowa znaczeniu, a jego samozadowolenie niemal biło po oczach. Definitywnie bardziej niż wszechobecny róż. Podobne zjawisko polskiej wyższości nie uszło uwadze Gilberta. – Co ja gadam! Ja _dałem _Polen wygrać! Bo jemu się przecież nigdy nic nie udaje, to niech ma choć _jedno_ udawane zwycięstwo…

Różowy kozaczek ozdobiony gamą brokatu prosto z francuskich salonów, przeciął przestrzeń baru z ponaddźwiękową szybkością i zatrzymał się tuż przy pruskiej potylicy. Obcas wbił się nad wyraz głęboko w ścianę, a but jeszcze kilka sekund po efektownym uderzeniu dygotał niespokojnie. Niemcy był pod wrażeniem – tylko jego brat mógłby w ostatnim momencie uniknąć perfekcyjnego ciosu rozłoszczonego Feliksa. I tylko i jedynie jego brat mógłby później bezceremonialnie wybuchnąć śmiechem, obrzucając spojrzeniem pełnym wyższości różowy kąt Polski.

Konflikt został tymczasowo zażegnany, bo usatysfakcjonowany Prusy dostał wszystko co chciał. Dodatkowo humor poprawiła mu autentyczna duma w oczach Zachodu, który ukradkowo zerkał to na białowłosego to znów na różowy kozaczek. Pruskie ego powróciło do naturalnych rozmiarów. Gilbert dostał kolejny kufel pełen złocistego piwa. Uogólniając – wypad do baru nie okazał się _totalną _porażką.

- Nie. – białowłosy zerknął kątem oka na zdezorientowanego brata, uśmiechając się wspaniałomyślnie pod nosem. Upił łyk piwa, głośny westchnieniem uhonorowując wspaniałość alkoholu. – Pytałeś mnie o coś, West. To odpowiadam, że nie.

Sposób rozumowania Prusaka, a zwłaszcza jego system udzielania poprawnych odpowiedzi był… dosyć niezsynchronizowany z odbiorcą. Bywały dni, kiedy Niemiec zadawał pytanie i tygodniami czekał na reakcję brata. A czasem nie doczekiwał się żadnego wytłumaczenia i wtedy musiał upominać się o nie niemal bez przerwy. W końcu, po długich i namolnych pytaniach, Gilbert nie wytrzymywał psychicznie i udzielał latorośli odpowiedzi, niejednokrotnie wypróbowując na młodym niekonwencjonalne metody perswazji. Ale fakt faktem, jedynie Niemcy potrafił wyciągnąć od białowłosego odpowiedź na każde pytanie. O dziwo Krzyżak zawsze mówił mu prawdę i tylko prawdę.

- Nigdy nie pogodzę się z Polaczkiem. To tak jakby Anglia przyznał przed całym światem, że nie umie gotować, West. – na słowa Gilberta Ludwig obejrzał się za siebie, zerkając na nadmienionego blondyna. Modlił się żeby brat kontynuował rozmowę ściszonym głosem, bo z pewnością nie wytłumaczy się swojej kanclerz z wojny, którą wypowie Niemicom brytyjski rząd. – Albo jakby Francis oficjalnie ogłosił, że kanał La Manche to English Channel.

Niemcy sapnął zirytowany. Wymownie przeniósł wzrok z omawianej dwójki na Prusy. Jego mina mówiła sama za siebie: „jak rozpętasz kolejną wojenkę, to cię wyrzucę z domu. Ewentualnie, w porywie dobroci serca, przeniosę do piwnicy".

- Eh, młody zrezygnuj z tej swojej mimiki, bo mnie rozpraszasz. A ja zamierzam cię teraz uświadomić. – kolejny łyk piwa przypieczętował oświadczenie białowłosego, utwierdzając Niemca w przekonaniu, że bez własnej zgrai ochroniarzy nie wyjdą z baru cało. Akurat teraz zebrało się Gilbertowi na zwierzenia. – Powiedz mi co widzisz tymi swoimi urokliwymi ślepkami, Bruder.

Ludwig zignorował drobną nutkę przekomarzania w głosie brata i skupił się na wykonaniu polecenia. Jako żołnierz wolał czynnie uczestniczyć w zdarzeniach, bo zwyczajna bierność mu nie służyła. Musiał być stale w ruchu, a wciskanie się w wymuskany garnitur zawsze przyprawiało go o ból głowy. Podobnie miał Prusak – wszakże byli rodziną. Jednakże podczas gdy białowłosy potrafił gadać – i to jak! Znał wszelkie konwenanse, tytulaturę; zagadywał, ripostował, uwodził i czarował. Wydawał się czynić to bez większego trudu. – Ludwig nie umiał rozmawiać. Był z natury cichszy i spokojniejszy, choć jak go coś zdenerwowało idealnie prezentował jakimż to potężnym głosem obdarzyła go Matka Natura. Konwersacji o uczuciach unikali obaj, albo blondyn ucinał wszelkie sugestie, a białowłosy nie drążył zbyt uparcie tematu.

- Anglia rzuca się na Francję. Polska rozrysowuje różowym mazakiem plan zdobycia zamku Barbie. Estonia, Łotwa i Litwa dygoczą. Rosja pije. Kraje nordyckie… smażą rybę? Nie mam pojęcia co to jest, ale z pewnością należy do świata hydrosfery. Kanada nabiera półprzezroczystej konsystencji, Ameryka wrzeszczy mu coś nad głową. Mniejsza co, przekracza dopuszczalny poziom decybeli. Anglia i Francja trwają w stanie wojny. Odnotowuje również dziwny spadek aktywności Hiszpanii. Rosja pije, podobnie jak Białoruś. Ukraina siedzi obok, prawdopodobnie ignorując otoczenie. Turcję spowija gęsty dym, przypominający odcieniem nasz trawnik wczesną zimą. Grecja i Egipt siedzą obok niego, pogrożeni we własnych myślach. Przypuszczalnie Grek jeszcze nie jest świadomy gdzie i w jakim towarzystwie się znajduje. Po Egipcie standardowo nie widać żadnych uczuć. Chiny bez zainteresowania spogląda przed siebie, a Japonia…

- Skończ, West. Widzę, że masz poważne braki w edukacji. – Krzyżak obdarował swojego zdezorientowanego brata zamglonym spojrzeniem, instynktownie upijając łyk piwa. Dłonią z kuflem zatoczył szeroki krąg, obejmując tym prostym ruchem całe pomieszczenie baru. – To co tu widzisz, West, to Świat. Nie jakiś tam malutki, bezduszny światek zależny od ludzi i pogrążony w wojenkach. Skądże! Ale jak na ironię, dostajesz masowo serwowane kłamstwa. Masz okazję obserwować każdy z krajów w jego roli, jaką mu przypisujemy. Co robi Anglia? Drze przysłowiowe koty z Francją. – Prusy wskazał niepozornym kiwnięciem na Brytyjczyka, który efektownie wymachując nabytą nie wiadomo skąd rybą, rzucił się na Francuza. – Nienawidzą się od lat, fakt. Ale żeby zaraz trwać w takich dziecinnych przytykach przez całe długie stulecia? Co oni, zacofani w rozwoju czy co?

- Ty też niezbyt przepadasz za Polen. – Niemcy przeczesał dłonią włosy, układając kilka upartych złotych pasm na swoim prawowitym miejscu. Krzyżak obserwował jego ruchy z chłodnym zainteresowaniem, zaciskając usta w cienką linię. Po chwili ku zdumieniu Ludwiga westchnął ujmująco, opadając na bar. Wydawał się godzić z porażką, choć Niemiec nie bardzo wiedział gdzie białowłosy poniósł klęskę. – Bruder? Stało się coś?

Prusak wolno pokręcił głową, ostatecznie godząc się z przegraną. Jeśli to możliwe jeszcze bardziej przykleił się barku, oczekując aż ten ożyje i pochłonie go całkowicie. W ostateczności wyczekiwał jakiegoś tajemniczego znaku z nieba, które wyjaśniłoby wszelkie niedomówienia i rozwiało powstałe nieścisłości. Z racji faktu, że nic takiego nie nastąpiło; niebiosa nie rozstąpiły się nagle dając odpowiedź na wszystkie zaistniałe pytania; białowłosy przekręcił głowę, zaszczycając brata całą swoją cenną uwagą.

- Powiedz mi coś, West. Czy ty naprawdę nie widzisz jaką tu wszyscy odprawiają szopkę i ile tajemnic ukrywają? – zapytał lekkim tonem Prusak. Choć wypowiedź wydawała się zupełnie bezwiedna i pozbawiona najmniejszego śladu sensu, Niemcy zmarszczył brwi. Wiedział, że pod swobodą brata kryło się coś więcej, a samo pytanie miało dziwne drugie dno. Jeszcze raz prześledził wzrokiem lokal, napotykając identyczną sytuację co kilka minut temu. Skupił cały swój strategiczny umysł żołnierza, by wydobyć pośród ogólnego jazgotu, kłótni i szemranych rozmów powtarzające się schematy. Może to tylko przez słowa Gilberta faktycznie dopatrzył się pośród dusznego baru kilka podejrzanie sztucznych poczynań – jakby aktor grał rolę dostatecznie dużo razy, by się nią znudzić. Wokół panowała jakby umowna mechaniczność, niespisana umowa na mocy której każdy zawsze robił to samo.

- Zauważyłeś coś ciekawego, Luddy? – spytał znów Gilbert, a jego słowa utonęły we wnętrzu kufla z którym ponownie postanowił zawrzeć bliższą znajomość. Niemcy odruchowo pokręcił głową, ucinając wszelkie powstałe domysły. _Toż to śmieszne_, pomyślał, spoglądając z politowaniem na brata. – Nie patrz na mnie, jakbym się uderzył w głowę o jeden raz za dużo, młody. Wiem więcej niż ty, bo jestem starszy, doświadczony przez życie… przystojniejszy niż ty i takie tam.

- To bzdury. – warknął Niemcy, nagle przełamując wrodzony wstręt do alkoholu. Jednym szybkim ruchem opróżnił swój kufel, stawiając go ze szczękiem na blacie.

- Wątpisz w moją zagilbistość czy w regularne odgrywanie bożonarodzeniowej szopki? – Prusy odwrócił się do niego powoli, wzrokiem uśmiercając każdą żywą istotę w promieniu metra. Na szczęście zabójcze spojrzenie zaprzestało morderczej działalności w obliczu błękitnych niemieckich tęczówek.

- W to drugie.

- Prawda w oczy kole, młody. Jeszcze się przekonasz. Prędzej niż sądzisz.

* * *

><p>NA: zaczynamy ponuro, ale obiecuję, że wkrótce akcja nabierze jaśniejszych barw. Postaram się podejść do Hetalii nieco poważniej – nie tracąc ogólnego humoru. Bo, tak naprawdę, nie zastanawialiście się nigdy co tak naprawdę stoi za ciągłymi walkami Francji i Anglii?


	2. Chapter 2

**Rozdział 2**

Niemcy nigdy nie wątpił w autentyczną zagilbistość swojego brata. Może owe przekonanie zostało zaszczepione w jego sercu u zarania dziejów przez notorycznie powtarzanie owej frazy przez krzyżaka. A może ukrywał się w nim przebłysk prawdy? Oczywiście nigdy nie przyznałby, że białowłosy jaśniał dlań jak Wielka Niedźwiedzica, czy też przeciwmgielne światła samochodowe z najnowszego modelu Opla. Wolał nie przyczyniać się do wzrostów ego Gilberta, które i tak przekraczało przysłowiową normę. Wystarczało mu gdy mentalny poziom pruskiego narcyzmu górował nad Mont Blanc, a czasem dorównywał Mont Everestowi. Już wtedy brat aż prosił się o spotkanie z niemiecką pięścią. Zresztą nie tylko z nią.

Zagilbistości Gilberta nie podważały również inne nacje. Oczywiście prócz Polen. Feliks od zawsze stanowił chodzący ewenement na mapie świata. To znikał, to znów raczył się pojawić z nieśmiertelnym „totalna niepodległość". Rozprzestrzeniał się szybciej niż stonka ziemniaczana, spryciarz wszędzie miał swoje mniejszości narodowe. Wyłączając Wielką Brytanie gdzie w obliczu nawału polskich emigrantów, Brytyjczycy stanęli w obliczu groźby wymarcia. Między innymi dlatego Łukasiewicz miał niespisane prawo być dziwnym. I, w mniemaniu Ludwiga, korzystał z niego stanowczo za często. Oczywiście bywały chwile gdy Niemiec niemal podzielał zdanie Polaka. Jakiś tajemniczy cień padał wtenczas na reputację Gilberta, wystawiał na próbę krzyżackie zdolności i lata doświadczenia, ujawniał słabości i zsyłał uciążliwe kłody pod nogi. Los bywał wtedy wielce upierdliwy.

I to był właśnie ten moment, gdy zagilbistość Prus zaczęła się błyskawicznie zmniejszać.

Bo jak do jasnej cholery ma się wytłumaczyć swoim przełożonym z nocnego rekonesansu brytyjskiego ogrodu? Miał latarkę, jakieś szpiegowskie badziewie pamiętające czasy króla Karola Wielkiego (rzekomo pożyczone od jakiegoś Angola, który zanim zdradził swoje nazwisko, poczuł potrzebę dwukrotnego powtórzenia swojego imienia), stary sprawdzony pistolet i wścibskiego Prusaka na doczepkę. Brakowało tylko przenośnego czołgu, a już dawno zostałby wyrzucony z Londynu i postawiony w stan wojny. Nie był wystarczająco upity – dwa czy trzy piwa to nic dostatecznie mocnego, nawet dla Arthura. Udawanie Jamesa Bonda nie wchodziło w grę, liczył sobie za dużo setek, żeby wykpić się podobnym zagraniem. Gdyby miał przy sobie hamburgera i dajmy na to amerykański akcent, ktoś pewnie by się nad nim zlitował i uwierzył w niewiarygodną historię. Chwilową niepoczytalnością nie mógł się usprawiedliwić, bo ostatnie badania psychiatryczne wyszyły znakomicie. Nie widział co prawda wyników Gilberta, ale przypuszczał, że z orzeczeniem o postępującym szaleństwie nie wypuściliby go na ulicę.

Chociaż aktualnie zaczynał w to wątpić. Bardzo poważnie wątpić.

– Bruder, powiedz mi jeszcze raz co tutaj robimy, bo chyba się nie zrozumieliśmy. – wyszeptał Ludwig, profilaktycznie rozglądając się na boki, jakby spodziewał się napaści brytyjskich sił zbrojnych. Lub przynajmniej kilkuosobowej grupy British Force czyhającej pod klonem. Leżał w krzakach, chaszczach, rododendronie, ozdobnej angielskiej roślince ogrodowej czy jak to tam nazywał te przeklęte zielsko Prusak. Obok _jeszcze _oddychał domniemany obiekt wszelkich niemieckich problemów, feralnie podobny pod kwestią kodu genetycznego. Słowo _jeszcze _było tu kluczowe, bo Niemcy zamierzał niedługo porządnie wydusić swojego brata. Albo przynajmniej malowniczo poprzestawiać mu kości. Ot, takie jego nowe hobby. Fizjonomia twarzy białowłosego ulegnie niedługo wielkim zmianom.

– Dobra. Samouczek szpiega dla opornych. Leżymy, West. – czerwone tęczówki zlokalizowały mordercze spojrzenie swojej niemieckiej latorośli i uprzejmie zignorowały przelewające się weń śmiercionośne zamiary. Nad szczupłą sylwetką białowłosego zamigotała niema groźba błyskawicznego zakończenia marnej egzystencji, przybierając kształt gigantycznego ziemniaka.

– A może by tak… dokładniej? – warknął Ludwig, ukierunkowując swoją złość na niewinne źdźbła trawy. Podłoże widocznie nie było przygotowane na zmasowaną szarżę długich palców i poddało się bez walki niemieckiej wściekłości. Po minucie Ludwig ogołocił angielski ogródek z zielonego dywanu, pozostawiając tylko kilka efektownych kępek. Nigdy nie poczuwał się do fuchy ogrodnika, chociaż wyraźnie miał do tego głęboko ukryty talent.

Z pewnością bardzo głęboko ukryty.

– Eh, West… leżysz właśnie obok najprzystojniejszego kraju na całej kuli ziemskiej. Możesz oddychać tym samym powietrzem co ja. Wiesz co to znaczy? – Niemiec zmarszczył brwi, analizując wszystkie możliwe odpowiedzi. Kwestia oddychania komórkowego nie mogła wchodzić w grę, bowiem krzyżak nie spędzał wolnych chwil nad lekturą podręczników biologicznych. Przynajmniej ostatnio nie poczuwał się do uzupełnia wiedzy przyrodniczej. Metodą naturalnej eliminacji blondyn skreślił z listy możliwych ripost fotosyntezę, zawartość dwutlenku tlenu w wydychanym powietrzu i kilkanaście innych czysto fizjonomicznych tematów. Widząc, że kochana latorośl zaraz popiszę się swoją fizyczną wiedzą o wzajemnym oddziaływaniu ciał, Prusy postanowił wspaniałomyślnie ukrócić jego męczarnie. – To znaczy, że spotkał cię niewątpliwy zaszczyt i w dobrym tonie byłoby się ślinić na mój widok.

Niemcy wyraźnie nie podpisywał się pod słowami brata. Właściwie gdyby miał teraz coś do pisania – długopis, ołówek, wieczne pióro, od biedy flamaster – użyłby go jak broni masowej zagłady i zminimalizowałby zdolność widzenia Gilberta do niezbędnego minimum. Właściwie oddałby teraz wszystko za kawałek cyrkla. Nawet tą przeklętą latarkę, która jednoznacznie dowodziła, że był na przeszpiegach.

– Spróbujmy z innej strony. Dobrze się czujesz, Bruder? – pytanie było stosunkowo niewinne, ale obleczone taką gamą niemieckiej troskliwości, że krzyżak przez chwil sekund żałował, że żadne choróbsko nie zaatakowało jego systemu odpornościowego. Aż wstyd mu było, że ostatni katar dopadł go w 1618, pod wpływem zmiany nazwy na jakąś Brandenburgię, i przez to brat nie miał okazji odpowiednio się nim zaopiekować. Zaraz jednak uświadomił sobie prawdziwe znaczenie Ludwigowego posunięcia i porzucił nudne obserwacje ciemnych okien brytyjskiej posiadłości na rzecz przyjemniejszych czynności. A należy zaznaczyć, że w pruskim słowniku fraza „kłótnia z bratem" oznaczała największą atrakcję dnia.

– Nie uciekłem ostatnio z żadnego zakładu psychiatrycznego, jeśli tym teraz kłopoczesz swoją anielską potylicę, West. – wyśpiewał radośnie Gilbert, całym sobą zaprzeczając własnej wypowiedzi. Uśmiechał się jak najszczęśliwszy wariat pod słońcem, eksponując białe uzębienie. Mrugał powiekami i machał rękoma z taką pasją, że samoistnie nasuwało się przypuszczenie, że zamierza zaraz wzbić się w powietrze. Albo pochodzi w Włoch. Niemiec na ten widok przejechał dłonią po twarzy, demonstrując swoje wzmożone zirytowanie. Prusak musiał się znakomicie bawić. – Uprzedzając twoje następne pytanie… – blondynowi natychmiast zaświeciło się w głowie ostrzegawcze światełko. Szykowało się coś wielkiego, straszliwego i nieuniknionego o mrożących krew w żyłach skutkach, bo geniuszu krzyżaka nigdy nie należało lekceważyć. Szczególnie gdy białowłosy zaszczycał brata _tym _spojrzeniem. Do tej pory blondyn nie znalazł odpowiedniej nazwy na ten szczególny wzrok Zachodu. Wybierał między „zaraz zedrę z ciebie ubranie i pokażę za co wielbi mnie Europa" a „krzycz ile wlezie młody, Germania i tak cię nie usłyszy". Coraz częściej skłaniał się ku pierwszej opcji. – …mam wolną jutrzejszą noc, jeśli jesteś zainteresowany.

Niemcy był pewien, że Sąd Najwyższy by go zrozumiał. Ba! Nie tylko zaświadczyłby o jego niewinności, ale również przypisał mu znamienite zasługi dla kraju i uhonorowałby licznymi odznaczeniami. W końcu będąc skazanym na takiego brata, każdy w końcu by się poddał i ukrócił swoje męki. Z pewnością znalazłby jakieś wiarygodne uzasadnienie dla poszatkowania ciała brata na drobne confetti. W końcu uchodził za kreatywną, inteligentną i bardzo uzdolnioną nację.

Prusy z wielką chęcią kontynuowałby zabawę. Jego kochana latorośl w szponach morderczych zapędów zawsze należała do rzeczy wartych ponownego zobaczenia. Na (nie)szczęście dla Ludwiga ciemne okna w brytyjskiej rezydencji rozbłysły nagle, co oznaczało chwilowe zażegnanie drobnej sprzeczki. Prusak odnotował w pamięci by pokłócić się z bratem później, gdy już uświadomi jego żołnierski móżdżek o prawdach rządzących wszechświatem.

Blondyn, który nie przeoczył gwałtownej zmiany w zachowaniu krzyżaka, poczuł jakby zaglądał w twarz samej śmierci, a ta odpowiadała upiornym, bezzębnym uśmiechem. Nawet machała przyjaźnie kosą, co nie wróżyło nic dobrego dla stosunków niemiecko-angielskich. Siedział w krzakach z bratem, ze stekiem przekleństw cisnących się na usta, podejrzanym sprzętem szpiegowskim, tuż pod nosem Zjednoczonego Królestwa Wielkiej Brytanii. A tak grzecznie obiecywał, że NIE wywoła trzeciej Wojny Światowej w tym stuleciu. Przysięgał na czarnego orła, że prędzej skoczy z mostu, niż dopuści do kolejnego konfliktu. Gdyby mógł, strzeliłby sobie w teraz w twarz. Ewentualnie skopał własny niemiecki tyłek za uleganie idiotycznym pomysłom białowłosego.

Nawet ślepy zauważyłby intruzów we własnym ogrodzie. Zwłaszcza pokroju braci Wielschmitdt.

Właściwie, szczególnie ich.

– Arthur znajdzie nas i powybija. Albo gorzej. Poczęstuje wczorajszą kolacją. – szeptał rozgorączkowany Niemiec, porzucając plan zbrodni doskonałej na bracie. Podglądanie kraju może zostać uznane za przejaw militarnych zapędów, albo – o zgrozo! Nie myśl o tym! – za pierwszy krok ku wojnie. Jego błękitne tęczówki śledziły uważnie grę świateł na ogrodowych roślinach, przygotowując w myślach obszerne wyjaśnienia dla pani kanclerz. Chyba miał już doskonały początek: „Bo widzi pani, Bruder miewa przebłyski dawnej pruskiej znakomitości. Trudno mu wtedy odmówić, bo zwykle upija swoją ofiarę i… cóż, w tym przypadku wylądowaliśmy pod domem Wielkiej Brytanii. A obecność lornetki na pewno da się jakoś logicznie wyjaśnić… tak wiem, Gilbert jest psychicznie chory. Ale zakład psychiatryczny z oddziałem zamkniętym stanowczo odmówił umieszczenia go w swojej placówce… ja, to był poważny błąd." – Musimy stąd jak najszybciej uciec, Bruder.

– Przestań pieprzyć i zacznij obserwować Anglię w swoim naturalnym środowisku! – mruknął Gilbert, z dziecinną radością wciskając bratu w kurczowo zaciśnięte dłonie, lornetkę. Niemiec spojrzał spode łba na kompana, siłą woli powstrzymując pierwotny zamysł wykorzystania rozluźnionego krawatu jako pętli. Wystarczyłoby odpowiednio mocno ścisnąć i cały świat odetchnąłby z ulgą, a on spokojnie wróciłby do hotelu i rozkoszowałby się spokojem. Może nawet pozwoliłby Felicjano na monologi o paście. Alternatywa była tak kusząca, że Ludwig aż uśmiechnął się do swoich myśli i pochwalił za niewiarygodny popis kreatywności. Patrzcie jakiż on zdolny: Niemiec plus zwykły, niedbale zaciśnięty krawat i Prusak. Wynik? Wolność od wszelkich problemów. Prawdziwego geniusza wydała cudowna Matka Europa. Nawet nie zauważył kiedy mentalny grymas samozadowolenia rozjaśnił jego twarz. – West, wiem, że jestem uosobieniem seksu, ale nie podejrzewałem, że aż tak na ciebie działam…

Mruczące słowa samozadowolenia definitywnie należały do tylko jednej istoty. Wstrętne białowłose stworzenie, co zaraz zintegruje się z krawatem… aż zabraknie mu tchu. Mordercze spojrzenie błękitnych oczu to za mało, tu trzeba przejść od słów do czynów. Świat jeszcze zdąży mu podziękować.

– Zlituj się… - wymamrotał Ludwig, zapadając się w zimną ziemię.

Nie chciał uczestniczyć w tej dziwacznej akcji. Nie, skądże. Był przykładnym państwem, nie miał długów, wręcz przeciwnie – wzrastał na silny europejski kraj. Już teraz z jego zdaniem liczyła się cała Unia Europejska. Poprzysiągł sobie solennie, że choćby i Anglia paradował po własnych włościach w różowej kiecce, nie podniesie wzroku, nie skala swojej żołnierskiej reputacji podglądaniem. Gdzieżby. Obiecał, że wbije błękitne oczęta w ostatnią kępkę trawy, która uniknęła egzekucji z jego ręki, ignorując brata. Tak, plan był doskonały. Ba, żeby tylko „doskonały"! Oto objawił się niemiecki instynkt samozachowawczy w pełnej krasie. A przez długi czas myślał, że go nie posiadał.

- Zresztą miłosne wyznania i uniesienia musimy przełożyć na jutro, Bruder. Dzisiaj masz zajęcia dydaktyczno-wychowawcze. Wyjmij kajecik i zapisuj. Lektion 1. England w swoim naturalnym środowisku… żłopie chińskie zupki.

To był chwyt poniżej pasa. Bezsprzecznie ugodził w pruską dumę, bo kto kalałby swoją sławetną reputację tak tanim chwytem? Niemcy nawet nie drgnął, tłumiąc w sobie ciekawość. Niestety Gilbert wiedział, jak zaintrygować kompana. W zażartej walce ciekawości z instynktem samozachowawczym, instynkt poniósł sromotną klęskę. Ciekawość wyraźnie tryumfowała.

Dlatego też, mimo niewątpliwego geniuszu swojego planu, Ludwig mimowolnie zerknął przez chaszcze na rezydencję Arthura. Faktycznie, Brytyjczyk zajadał ze smakiem zupę, bezwarunkowo wyprodukowaną przez zacnego staruszka Chiny. Aktualnie współczesne przysmaki były dostępne w każdym zakamarku świata – niepozorny Yao robił zawrotną karierę, a jego koncepcja „China Town" odbiła się szerokim echem. Ludwig był gotowy sądzić, że nawet w kosmosie ruszył wielki chiński interes. Zresztą, jak mawiał sam Germania, gdy coś jest uniwersalne i przydatne, szybko zyskuje tłumy zwolenników.

Jednak Niemcy nie zakrzątał swojego umysłu posądzaniem Arthura o popularyzowanie chińskich zupek. Po prostu kraj poddany królowej Elżbiecie II zawsze i wszędzie głosił, że żywi się tylko i wyłącznie tworami własnej kuchni. Większość krajów posądzała Anglię o naciąganie faktów. Znając jego specyficzny talent kulinarny (albo i jego brak, jak kto woli), wszyscy jednogłośnie wyrokowali, że nikt nie przeżyłby długo mając za posiłek dzieła Arthura. To dotyczyło również postaci samego Brytyjczyka.

- Nie wiem jak to się ma do hipotezy o regularnym odgrywaniu bożonarodzeniowej szopki. Nie interesuje mnie dieta Kirklanda, Bruder. – szepnął blondyn, zerkając spode łba na brata. Nie było to mądre posunięcie, bo już w chwili gdy się odwrócił zaczął gorzko tego żałować. Miejsce, które jeszcze przed kilkoma sekundami grzał białowłosy pomiot wszelkiego zła i niemieckiego zirytowania, zniknął. Efektownie zmienił swoją lokalizacje, zupełnie ignorując możliwość zauważenia przez właściciela domostwa. Jego brat wyraźnie przejawiał poważne deficyty w instynkcie samozachowawczym. Bardzo prawdopodobnym było, że znaczne ubytki obejmowały również jego poziom inteligencji. Albo wypite promile postanowiły radośnie dać o sobie znać i z wielką uciechą pozbawić Prusaka zdrowego rozsądku. Przy okazji alkohol spowolnił jego funkcje mózgowe, przez co wpadł mu do głowy wielce nienormalny pomysł. – Co ty wyprawiasz?

Pytanie było definitywnie skierowane do Krzyżaka, który pnąc się w górę po okazałym klonie zamierzał dokonać profesjonalnego rozeznania na brytyjskim terytorium mieszkalnym. Jego błyskotliwa i godna pochwały koncepcja śledzenia Arthura z góry nie została przyjęta z przewidywanym entuzjazmem. Oczywiście, o ile Niemcy swoje zadowolenie okazywał wiązankami stłumionych przekleństw, wyzwisk i gróźb śmierci. Bardzo, bardzo bolesnej śmierci.

Śmieszne, bo dziwnym trafem w jego mamrotaniu co rusz pojawiało się imię brata.

– Śledzę obiekt numer 1, West. Teraz obserwuje jak wylizuje miskę i wywala ją do zlewu. Wiesz, obserwacje mają na celu rozeznanie w terenie. – Gilbert szeptał powoli, jakby obcował z nieco zacofanym człowiekiem, mającym nijakie doświadczenie w wojskowych misjach. Niemcy nieomal rzucił się na niewinne drzewo, gotowy własnoręcznie ściągnąć zeń brata i przerobić na niezidentyfikowaną masę ubitego Prusaka.

– Złaź tutaj w tej chwili, Bruder! – syknął przez zęby, kątem oka rejestrując ruch w oknach brytyjskiej rezydencji. Mignęły mu podeszwy żołnierskich butów białowłosego, który zaraz zlał się z liściastą koroną klonu. Zza gałęzi dotarło do niego radosne pogwizdywanie, od biedy mogące uchodzić za ptasi świergot. Może nawet najbardziej zapalony ornitolog nie zauważyłby różnicy między gwizdem Prus a śpiewem słowika. Rzecz jasna, jeśli mówimy o słowiku targanym przeziębieniem, grypą, papierosową chrypką, będącego w stanie upojenia alkoholowego. Innej opcji Ludwig nie widział. – Natychmiast!

– Rozluźnij się, Bruder. Jeszcze się nakrzyczysz., masz moje słowo. Twój głos aż się prosi o chrapliwe oracje. – starszy z braci zdawał się naprawdę doskonale bawić. W jego mniemaniu zabawa była przednia, a to przecie dopiero początek nocy. Aż go korciło pognębić kochaną latorośl bardziej wyrafinowanymi komentarzami. Pruskie samopoczucie nie miało nic przeciwko kolejnej aluzji, choć białowłosy miał nieprzyjemne wrażenie, że Niemcy nie zdzierży mocniejszej artylerii. Przynajmniej nie w aktualnej sytuacji. – Zaraz do ciebie zejdę, skoro tak za mną tęsknisz. Daj mi jeszcze trzy minuty, a sprawię, że zapomnisz o całym świecie.

Ludwig bezceremonialnie uderzył głową o ziemię. Jego psychika leżała bezwładnie w ciemnym rowie, porzucona na pastwę krzyżackiego pomiotu. Niemiecka duma i rozsądek dyplomatycznie milczały, wyczuwając minimalną przewagę morderczych odruchów nad zgodnością kodu DNA. Blondyn ustawicznie zadawał sobie jedno, jedyne pytanie. Czym on sobie zasłużył na takiego brata? Dobrze, wywoływał wojny, w tym przypisywano mu dwie o zasięgu światowym. Jednak, naprawdę, nie zasłużył na taką karę. Dlaczego ręka boska obdarowała go takim utrapieniem? Dokopał anielskim zastępom aż tak bardzo?

– To lepiej już tam zostań. – sarknął, kręcąc głową. Pogodził się z faktem, że brat miewa czasem wyjątkowo zbereźne myśli. Niemal zaakceptował te wszystkie uszczypliwe uwagi, jednak gdy Gilbert wytaczał najcięższe działa w postaci jawnych aluzji do… Ludwig nawet nie chciał domniemywać co kierowało bratem. Nie potrafił odpowiednio zinterpretować jego dwuznacznych komentarzy. W jakiś dziwny sposób wprawiały go w zakłopotanie, a czasem zwyczajowo je ignorował. Ale pozostawiały po sobie jakiś niewidzialny ślad; bywały chwile, że pojawiały się niespodziewanie w jego umyśle i domagały się głębszych przemyśleń. A te z natury nie przynosiły niczego dobrego. – Długo jeszcze będziemy tu tak siedzieć?

Z góry dobiegł chichot. Żaden słowik, upity czy chory się nie śmieje. A szczególnie nie złośliwe i z całą pewnością nie z własnego brata.

– Jeśli zaczniesz w końcu współpracować, to zajmie nam to kilka minut. – oznajmił klon głosem Gilberta. Niemcy otaksował obojętnym wzrokiem zielone liście. Gdyby mógł, ściąłby to przeklęte drzewo samym spojrzeniem błękitnych oczu. Jednak nigdy nie przejawiał zdolności drwala, więc nie zdziwiło go, że klon, mimo przerażającego wzroku nie runął na ziemię. – A jeśli będziesz się tylko gapił w drzewo, posiedzimy tutaj ruski rok. Albo dłużej.

Zaraz go zabije. Rozszarpie na drobne kawałeczki, upodobni do przenośnego confetti i wszyscy będą zadowoleni.

– Co mam robić? – warknął ponuro, jednoznacznie dając do zrozumienia, że gdyby mógł zostawiłby Prusy na pastwę Brytyjskich Sił Zbrojnych. Może w przypływie braterstwa odebrałby go w końcu z komisariatu. Tak powiedzmy po dwóch dniach. Albo tygodniach. Nein, latach. Milczenie jakie zapadło po jego pytaniu nie zwiastowało niczego dobrego. „Pani kanclerz, zostałem ubezwłasnowolniony… co z tego, że jestem od niego trzy razy większy. On ma swoje sposoby." – Ostrzegam, Bruder. Jak rozpętasz trzecią wojnę światową, to ja umywam ręce. Będę neutralny jak Szwajcaria.

Klon zachichotał, jasno okazując swoje niedowiarstwo w słowa blondyna. Ludwig zgrzytnął zębami, mordując wzrokiem każde żywe stworzenie w promilu pięciu mil. Prusak posiadał jakieś nadprzyrodzone zdolności, bo nie spadł bez życia na ziemię wedle oczekiwań Niemca. Wręcz przeciwnie, ruch w górnych partiach liści klonu zdradziły, że wspiął się jeszcze wyżej.

– W pierwszej kolejności przestań zgrzytać zębami. Szkliwo sobie zedrzesz, West. – zaświergotały radośnie drzewo, naśladując głos Prus. Na twarz blondyna padł złowieszczy cień, a błękitne oczy zabłysły chęcią mordu. – A teraz się skup. Arthur właśnie coś mamrocze do telefonu, ale jedną nogą jest już w krainie Morfeusza. Jak tylko zaśnie, ruszamy do akcji.

W naturalnym odruchu Niemcy pokiwał głową, przyzwyczajony do wykonywania odgórnych rozkazów. Zaraz jednak sapnął zirytowany, przeklinając w myślach swoją żołnierską naturę. Błękitne tęczówki pomknęły ku zielonym liściom, wypatrując jakichkolwiek oznak bytności białowłosego. Nie odszukując się żadnego ruchu Ludwig posłał brata do diabła i jął wpatrywać się w okna rezydencji Arthura. Modlił się do starych bożków, by kochany Morfeusz poszedł w sobie w cholerę, zostawiając w świętym spokoju Brytyjczyka – rozeźlonego, rozgoryczonego, ale przytomnego. Niestety wola zaświatów była odmienna, bo zaraz kuchnię spowiły ciemności.

– Gotuj się, West. Ruszamy na misję!

To, że Ludwig nie podzielał entuzjazmu brata, byłoby stanowczym niedomówieniem.

* * *

><p>Cóż by tu rzec..? Hm, długo mnie nie było. Powodów mam kilka, ale nie będę wam aż tak przeszkadzać w życiu i ich nie wymienię ^^<p>

Rozdział pisałam wyjątkowo długo, zmiany miały miejsce co chwila, ale sądzę, że całokształt pracy jest znośny. Trzeci rozdział pojawi się niebawem, możliwie jeszcze w czerwcu.

Mam nadzieję, że nikomu szkoła/liceum nie dała w kość!


End file.
